


Mountie to the Rescue

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-27
Updated: 1999-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Special assignment for Ray Vecchio.





	Mountie to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Challenge Day or, Mountie to the Rescue
    by Birgitt Schuknecht (birgitt.schuknecht@uni-essen.de)
    
    Author's Note: This little piece was written for the July challenge of
    the ficwrite list (onelist). (Thanks for the inspiration, Karen Manetta.)
    It was fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy the read. Feedback would
    be greatly appreciated. It's a Due South story, and may fit anywhere
    in the time line of the first two seasons. Standard disclaimers apply.
    These characters do not belong to me. Rated: G. Thank you kindly for
    reading this. Please do not archive this without permission of the author.
    Birgitt
    July 1999.
    
    Challenge rules:
    
    "Write a story using the following five words:
    1) Star Wars
    2) bleach
    3) Presidential
    4) filter
    5) referee
    Any fandom, any characters. The key is trying to stay under 750 words
    for serious stuff, 500 words for humor." 
    
    Normally the 27th precinct of the Chicago PD was full of activity. But
    today was different, since a woman had entered and made her way to the
    Lieutenant's office. When she had disappeared in it, Ray Vecchio looked
    at his colleagues, but no one seemed to know anything about her. Even
    Elaine, his best source of information only shrugged her shoulders. Everyone's
    curiosity was piqued though. Ray was astonished at his own tension, but
    somehow he just knew it had to do with himself. Ever since he'd become
    teamed up with a certain Mountie, any kind of strange things seemed to
    happen to him. 
    
    The door opened and the woman peeped out. Her small eyes behind big glasses
    scanned the room, looking at the astonished crowd. Without saying anything
    she disappeared again. Only two minutes later Lieutenant Welsh came out
    of the office and yelled: "Vecchio!" The detective muttered, "I knew
    it," before entering the lion's den. 
    
    Introduction was short: "Vecchio, this is Ms. Liza Marsh from the Mayor's
    office." Before he could continue, he was interrupted: "The Mayor is
    planning Independence Day big. And he had an idea of a huge picnic for
    the Chicago population. To get the organisation going without to much
    pressure for the Mayor's office I made up a plan involving the various
    institutions of the town. You, Detective Vecchio, are my liaison officer
    for this precinct. Responsible for catering and entertainment. Expect
    that you have to feed about 250 people. Entertainment can be on any scale,
    you just have to check with me after you'd made your plan. Deadline is
    two days from now." 
    
    Ray was shocked, to say the least. He just turned to his superior and
    stammered: "Why me?" Before Welsh could say anything, Marsh answered:
    "I picked you out, Detective. Trust me, I can judge people by just looking
    at them. Seeing you told me you'd be perfect for this job." 
    
    Ray stormed into the kitchen, warmly greeted by his mother. "Caro, you're
    home early..." She caught her breath, when she saw the panic in his eyes.
    "Raimondo, what have you got yourself into?" 
    
    Next stop was Fraser's office at the Canadian consulate. Without knocking
    he entered and briefed the astonished Mountie about his predicament:
    "I've got Mama and Frannie on the catering front. They already started
    bleaching the table cloths for the picnic. I need your help for entertainment.
    " "Of course I'll help. How important is this? I have to filter through
    tons of mail!" "God, Benny, this is Independence Day, the American Holiday!"
    "And I thought this was changed since Star Wars came out on May, 19th.
    Sorry, just a joke, Ray. What's the budget?" "This isn't the committee
    for Presidential elections, Benny."
    "I see." It took only two minutes and he came out with his plan: "Basketball
    charity match: Canadian Consulate vs. Chicago PD, with the Mayor himself
    as the one of the referees. How's that?" And for the first time of the
    day Ray smiled.


End file.
